


Rest Easy, Wake Easy

by Chancy_Lurking



Series: Felix+ [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: "Felix doesn’t get it, but that doesn’t matter. He’s got her."(Felix wakes up with someone shivering in his arms.)





	Rest Easy, Wake Easy

When Felix wakes up to Wolfgang curled into his chest, he doesn’t freak out.

Or, well, ok, that’s not really true. He freaks out, he freaks out _a lot._ Because Wolfgang is shaking and seems too small and his breath is shivering like he might cry, so yeah, Felix is freaking the fuck out, but he’s a goddamn professional so he keeps all his panic internal. “Which are you?” he asks like he’s confused not horrified, laying his arm over Wolfgang’s side.

All he gets back is a quiet, “ _Sorry_ ”. Not enough intonation for him to guess, not when he just woke up at half past dark o’clock and can’t see Wolfgang’s face.

“Been woken up worse ways,” he responds, looking down at the top of Wolfgang’s head.

The laugh he gets is uncharacteristically damp, startled, but he knows who’s looking up at him even as she says, “It’s Kala.”

“Hi, Kala,” he replies, “Are you ok?”

Kala flinches and she averts her eyes. “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” she says, but it feels like her words resonate through for Wolfgang, too.

Felix shrugs the shoulder not currently trapped under Wolfgang’s weight. “Like I said, I’ve woken up worse ways,” he adjusts his arm around her. “Let’s hear it, what’s going on?”

“It’s my husband…” she whispers after a moment and Felix’s whole mind goes a little red. The ‘Big List of Unholy-Knock-Down-Drag-Out Beat Downs’ he shares with Wolfgang is getting longer by the day, but it must show on his face because her eyes instantly go wide, apologetic as she shakes her head.

“No, no, it’s not…!!” Kala lowers her voice, “He doesn’t hurt me.”

“Oh,” Felix says, fury pushed aside by confusion. “Is _he_ ok?” She looks away from him again.

“He’s fine,” she says gently. “He’s wonderful, so, _so_ very wonderful and successful and kind,” she explains softly, to his chest. “And my parents _love_ him and…”

“Do you love him?” Felix asks, because he’ll ask that kind of thing for her.

In Wolfgang’s face, maybe even in the face of the other head-mates it’d be too awkward, too real of him to put into words, but he can already acknowledge the softness he feels towards Kala. The first head-mate to smile and say she liked him, preceded only by Wolfie. When it’s 3am and it’s dark and she’s close to tears, he can be soft with her.

He almost wishes he hadn’t asked, though, when she winces. “It was never about love, I always knew that,” she confesses after a moment, “It was… It’s just what we’re supposed to _do_ , the nice life, the house, the _family_ , but I can’t…” She draws in a breath that shakes, pressing her hand to her eye. “The marriage was one thing, but the thought of _being_ _with_ him, it makes me…”

Felix isn’t putting together what she’s trying to say at first, but if it isn’t the love, if it isn’t the marriage… “You mean you don’t want to fuck him?” he guesses.

Kala looks up at him, Wolfgang’s face flush with embarrassment. “The only men I feel comfortable being in _any way_ inside me are the—the ‘ _head-mates’_. And I know Rajan wants to be good for me, but” her face breaks and she motions at him, “ _this_ is the safest I have ever felt in a man’s arms. I don’t…” She pauses. “I don’t think I want more than…”

“You don’t want to have sex _at all_ ,” Felix realizes. A strange concept to him, to be sure, but the shame on her face hurts him to see. If Felix isn’t ashamed of the times he’s fucked or wanted to fuck people – and that is a long and varied list to be sure – then she sure as shit shouldn’t be ashamed of the times she _doesn’t_. Felix doesn’t get it, but that doesn’t matter. He’s got her.

“Well… not yet, at least, and,” she shakes her head. “I do not want to feel like every time we go to bed together, when I just want him to _hold_ me, that I am testing his patience with me.” She swallows. “That does not feel like love to me.”

Felix frowns at that, then blinks at the way her eyes go far away, her arm shifting as if she’s making space and it clicks. Felix doesn’t know what _it_ is exactly, but it clicks. “Is Wolfie holding you right now?”

Kala closes her eyes, nods.

Felix frowns at the pain in her face at that, but nods back at her. He slides forward, tucking his chin over her head and pressing her into his chest. He moves his hand off her back, imagining Wolfgang pressed along the line of her spine. “I’ll hold you, too,” he promises, “if you want.”

She stays tense for a moment in which Felix considers letting her go, but then her arms are unfurling from where they were pressed between them and wrapping around him. Her heart is not pounding, just a slow, steady rhythm like her breathing, _safe._ Felix feels something warm and light in his chest.

“You are not a bad man, Felix,” she says softly against his collarbone.

“How fucking dare you,” he mumbles.

Kala laughs sleepily. “A _crook_ , perhaps,” she allows, “but not a bad man.”

Felix doesn’t want to sort out exactly what that means, it feels important, it feels like _feelings_ and he’s already having too many of those. “Go to sleep, Kala,” he says, and stays awake long enough to notice that she does.

When he wakes up later that morning still in the same position, his arm is numb and he’s too warm, but he doesn’t move for a moment. “Wolfie?”

“Ja?”

“Is anyone here right now?” Felix asks, just to be sure.

“Just me,” Wolfgang answers as he untangles himself and rolls away, but not uncomfortably so. He blinks sleepily up at his friend. “Why?”

Felix tries to figure out a way to articulate, ‘ _I think you’re in love with yourself’_ in a way that isn’t accusatory or flippant, but instead he just shrugs. “For what it’s worth,” he says as he stretches, rotates his shoulder, “I like her a lot, too.”

The pink suddenly in Wolfgang’s face is all Wolfgang, nobody else, and is in no way hidden by the way he glares at Felix before turning away. “You like all of them,” he accuses.

Felix isn’t going to push it, not when Wolfgang has a point. Instead, he stays on script and says “Aw, c’mon Wolfie, you know you’re my favorite” just before he jumps on Wolfgang’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> (Woooooboy ok I’m finally watching s2 and ohhhhh man oh man oh man, I’m--!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!??!)
> 
> Addition 01/21/2018: This is well and truly, _extremely_ overdue, but my friend RedLlamas wrote [a piece inspired by this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231466/chapters/25098822). Though the plots diverge afterwords, it was written after this fic and you should check it out because it's delightful. ❤


End file.
